Captured Hearts (finished)
by Silvernyte Rhuka
Summary: Zel and Lina have a misunderstanding, leading to Zel taking drastic measures - will Lina ever find him back???
1. Broken Heart

The lyrics are from "Do What You Have to Do" by Sarah McLachlan  
  
  
  
0/~ What ravages of spirit  
0/~ Conjured this temptuous rage  
  
Zelgadis slammed his fist into a tree as he walked about   
outside. How could Lina have left alone with that Mazoku!?   
What if she loved that thing? Gods... his heart hurt almost  
physically at the though. Sure, she was back now, but that  
thing still hung around her more than was necessary. How   
could she have done this to him, he worried about her for two whole weeks when her found both her and that Mazoku were both  
gone! He was so ticked at her he wished he could just be mad at her, but he loved her, that's why he worried about her when  
she was gone, and why he worried about her now that Xellos was   
practically trying to cling to her.  
  
0/~ Created you a monster  
0/~ Broken by the rules of love  
  
When he saw her walking back with that ancient book in her arms  
he'd wanted to run to her, hold her, tell her how much he missed  
her, how much he worried... maybe even kiss her. But he couldn't  
let himself, he was a monster, a freak. He didn't deserve love,   
to feel it for another, and especially not for another to feel   
love towards him. He tried to tell himself that thing had bribed her,  
used the old magical tome of the Grimore of the Great Ones to get   
he to come with him alone. Heck, he'd probably have went alone with  
Xellos for it, since the Great Ones were allied with powerful   
shapeshifters. It could mean a way for him to be human again, to be   
worthy of her.   
  
0/~ And fate has lead you through it  
0/~ You do what you have to do  
  
He sighed as he started walking back towards the small inn they   
were staying at for the night. He was tempted to talk to Lina,   
to see if that thing tried to hurt her, to find out is she did...   
if she... he couldn't think it, it hurt too much. He headed back   
to his room to get some sleep, they'd be moving off again in the   
morning, after a new lead on a possible cure.  
  
0/~ And fate has led you through it  
0/~ You do what you have to do...  
  
He awoke early, the dawn not even beginning to breach the horizon,  
but he couldn't bring himself to sleep anymore. Worries shoved their  
way forward as he tried to just lie there. He finally decided to walk  
a bit, maybe he could leave those worries behind him for a bit. For   
a moment he considered looking for Xellos and killing him but that   
wouldn't do him any good, and if Lina did love that Mazoku it would  
just make her hate him. And he couldn't live with her hating him.  
  
0/~ And I have the sense to recognize that  
0/~ I don't know how to let you go  
  
He found himself wandering towards where Lina's room was. He thought   
that just maybe he could look at her as she slept. She seemed so   
innocent, so calm, when she slept, one wouldn't think that she was   
the Bandit Killer. He slowly opened her door and peeked in... what   
was that thing doing in her room! "Hi Zelgadis," he grinned at him.   
Zel's jaw dropped as he saw the Mazoku was just putting on his cape...   
Lina couldn't have... could she?  
  
"You slimy Mazoku! If you did anything to Lina..." he started to   
growl at Xellos.  
  
"Now, now Zelgadis. Its not like its your concern, what I and the   
lovely lady do," he smirked, "is between us alone."  
  
0/~ Every moment marked  
0/~ With apparitions of your soul  
  
He couldn't stand the look on that thing's face so he hit Xellos hard,   
leaving a trickle of blood coming from his nose and mouth. Then he turned  
around heading for Gourry's room, he couldn't stand living anymore, Lina  
loved that THING! Hell, she'd probably even done it with that thing from  
what he saw! How could she love that heartless Mazoku, when he loved her?  
Like Xellos was capable of loving her, heh, a Mazoku loving... when Hell   
froze over.  
  
0/~ I'm ever swiftly moving  
0/~ Trying to escape this desire  
  
He reached Gourry's room and opened the door slowly, creeping in he   
took the Sword of Light. He then jumped out the window and Ray Winged   
into the nearby forest. He landed grasping the sword close to him, tears   
falling from his eyes. "Lina..." he whispered, "How could you do this to   
me? How could you... how could you fall for that THING?!?"  
  
0/~ The yearning to be near you  
0/~ I do what I have to do  
  
He clenched the hilt of the sword and then whispered "Light come forth."   
His eyes shut and he feared it would hurt when he finally brought himself   
to plunge the blade into him. "It can't hurt worse than what I hurt   
already..." he sobbed  
  
0/~ The yearning to be near you  
0/~ I do what I have to do  
  
He took off his cape and spread it out on the ground. He knelt in the   
middle of it, still holding the Sword of Light. He shut his eyes,   
thinking of Lina, how he wished it could have been. If only he found   
a cure, if he could have let her know how much he loved her. He shivered   
as a wave of hopelessness washed over him, chilling him to the bone better   
than any icy wind could have.  
  
0/~ But I have the sense to recognize  
0/~ That I don't know how to let you go  
0/~ I don't know how to let you go  
  
He wiped away a tear, knowing he couldn't live without her love, it   
would kill him, a day at a time, if he didn't end his cursed life now.   
Better a swift clean death than a lingering painful one, he told himself.  
  
0/~ A glowing ember  
0/~ Burning hot  
0/~ Burning slow  
  
"Goodbye Lina," he whispered. "I love you, I always will, in this world   
and the next." He pulled up the Sword of Light and turned it so the blade  
pointed towards him, a grim, pained, look on his face. Suddenly he plunged   
it towards himself, screaming as the blade entered his body, thick blood   
pouring out the wound before a flash of light engulfed him.  
  
0/~ Deep within I'm shaken by the violence  
0/~ Of existing for only you  
  
Lina suddenly awoke to hear an inhuman scream she immediately recognized.   
"Zel!" she yelled as she ran out of her room. She ran as swift as she   
could to where his scream had come from, tears streaming from her eyes,   
she knew that it had to be something bad.   
  
0/~ I know I can't be with you  
0/~ I do what I have to do  
  
She didn't even hear Gourry and Amelia yelling at her to slow down   
as she entered the forest. Suddenly she reached the clearing, only   
to see Zel's cloak on the ground, covered with blood. She ran to it,   
crying even more, "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
0/~ I know I can't be with you  
0/~ I do what I have to do  
  
Gourry knelt beside Lina as she collapsed by the cloak, her hand   
grasping one of the bloodier sections as if by holding that she   
could still hold him near her. "Lina, my sword, the Sword of Light,   
its missing," he whispered.  
  
Lina looked up at him, "Gourry... Zel... he's dead, isn't he? He took   
the Sword of Light?" she said, not really asking. Her heart felt as   
if all emotion had emptied from it only to be filled with so much pain   
and loss the next that it physically hurt.  
  
0/~ And I have sense to recognize but  
0/~ I don't know how to let you go  
  
Gourry just nodded as Amelia finally caught up. "That's Zel's..." she   
started as she glimpsed the scene, she wanted to fall to the ground   
crying at that very moment but then saw Lina. Gods, she never realized   
that Lina loved Zel that much. A wave of cold washed over her as she   
then went to stand by Lina.  
  
0/~ I don't know how to let you go  
0/~ I don't know how to let you go  
  
"He's gone..." Lina sobbed. "He left me. How could he leave me..."  



	2. Guilty Heart

"Chances" sung by Air Supply  
  
  
0/~ There's a chance you will be there  
0/~ I'd like to know the truth  
0/~ I'll find it out somehow  
0/~ Chances aren't too strong   
  
Lina stood at the edge of a graveyard, flowers in hand.   
Slowly she walked into it, a look of deep sorrow on her   
face. She hoped he'd be there, but part of her knew he   
wouldn't. It had been almost ten long years, still   
whenever she thought about that day it brought her to   
tears. If only she knew if he could forgive her or not.   
Every year since that fateful day she'd come here, trying   
to put those demons that now haunted her to rest. But to   
no avail...  
  
0/~ A chance you will be there  
0/~ Please be there alone  
0/~ Help me speak of love  
  
"Damnit! How could you leave me!" she yelled into the air.   
"I bLOVED/b YOU! I still love you..." Tears streamed   
from her face. She wondered how she could have been so   
stupid, to have let that happen. She tried to tell herself   
there was nothing she could do to change it. It didn't   
help. She should have know better, even then. She'd never   
make the same mistake again, if she was ever in a position   
like that again. She doubted that would ever happen again.  
  
0/~ Chances not enough  
0/~ Ones to good to miss  
  
She bent down sobbing, she'd never know if he hated her or   
loved her, or if he'd forgive her for what she did. How   
could she have been so dumb! She placed the flowerd by a   
toomstone without looking at it. "Forgive me," she   
whispered. She hugged herself as the chill wind started to   
blow harder and started to shiver. Her face felt as if it was turing to ice where the wet lines of her tears were.  
  
0/~ Chances aren't to strong  
0/~ A chance is all there is  
  
Wherever he was, either in this life or the next, she   
wished she could ask his forgiveness. She longed to, she   
couldn't stand not knowing if he forgave her or not. Gods,   
if he hated her for what she did... how could she stand   
it?   
  
  
0/~ There's a chance you will be there  
0/~ Wondering what to do  
0/~ How to play my role  
0/~ I'll leave it up to you  
  
Gods, how she never realized untill then how he'd become   
her strength. She couldn't imagine how she ever lived   
without him now, or how she could still be living with him   
gone. She had wanted to die that day. She still wanted to   
die, but if he had loved her he'd want her to keep living,   
and she knew that. She'd just have to be strong without   
him. Learn to be her own strength.  
  
0/~ If I diguise my smile  
0/~ It gives too much away  
  
She'd kept smiling, she was Lina Inverse, she had to keep   
smiling. Not smiling would have known something was wrong,   
that she was weak. She didn't want them to know just how   
much independent her actualy had come to depend on   
another.  
  
0/~ What if we can't speak  
0/~ What then shall I say  
  
"If only I could have said something... anything..." she   
whiped away her tears. She replayed that day in her head.   
/Why did she ever let Xellos talk her into looking for the   
Grimore of the Great Ones with him alone? Sure she acted   
like she just wanted more spells, more power. Oh, that was   
it, she was hoping there'd be something to help him in it,   
since the Great Ones were supposed to have known   
Shapeshifters.  
  
0/~ Don't you be too long  
0/~ Something has gone wrong  
0/~ The chances are all gone  
  
Gods, what he must have thought in that two weeks they   
searched for it. Xellos had be trying this, but the   
thought of him had kept her for falling for his attempts   
at her. Unfortunately there was nothing that could help   
him in it. When she did get back that little stunt Xellos   
pulled must have convinced him something had happened   
between her and him. He had taken the Sword of Light from   
Gourry as he slept and ran off./  
  
  
0/~ There's a chance you will be there  
0/~ Wondering what to do  
0/~ How to play my role  
0/~ I'll leave it up to you  
  
If only she knew what happened to him. All they had found   
was his cape, nothing else. He was probably dead, he'd   
probaly killed himself. He wouldn't have gone off without   
his cpae and hood to hide his face. If only she had told   
him, let him know why she went off alone with Xellos...   
"It was the only way he'd show me where the book was, and   
I thought it minght have something to turn you back into a   
human like you wanted," she whispered tracing the name on   
the toomstone again. "Zelgadis..."  
  
0/~ If I diguise my smile  
0/~ It gives too much away  
0/~ What If we can't speak  
0/~ What then shall I say  
  
She left the cemetary not really watching where she was   
going. Suddenly she walked into someone. "I... I'm sorry,"   
she sniffled. She managed to look up at the person she   
walked into. Gods there was something familiar about him.  
  
  
"No need to apologize, I think you've been apologizing for   
things for too long," he said softly  
  
"I... I hurt him. And... and now he's... he's gone..." she   
started to cry again. The stranger hugged her suddenly.  
  
"Its okay, I'm sure he forgives you," he told her.  
  
0/~ Don't you be too long  
0/~ Something has gone wrong  
0/~ The chances are all gone  
  
She looked at him again... "Zel..." he nodded. "Please   
forgive me... I love you Zel." He leaned down and kissed   
her.  
  
"Of course I forgive you my love," he said then faded   
away. Lina sunk to her knees and cried, not because he was   
gone, or that he forgave her, but because he did truly   
love her.  
  
  



	3. Healing Hearts

"Just To Hold You Once Again"  
  
0/~ Do you know   
0/~ How it feels   
0/~ Lying here without you baby   
  
Lina awoke from a dream to stare whistfully out her window. She'd  
been having similar dreams regularly since that day at the cemetary  
that she'd been forgiven. In that dream she was with Zelgadis, they'd  
talk, or... do other things. She blushed at the thought. "Zel," she   
whispered to the stars, "Wherever you are, I love you. And I wish   
you were here with me..."  
  
0/~ You could never understand,   
0/~ what's happening to me   
  
She couldn't understand how something could out her at ease and yet   
unrest like those dreams could. They'd seemed so real most of the   
time. She sighed whistfully then she spotted a shooting star. "Zel,   
if its possible, come back to me," she wished.  
  
0/~ So alone   
0/~ Nothing's real   
0/~ I just dream about you baby   
  
Elesewhere, in a cavern of crystals, stuck inside a large, flawless  
crystal stalagmite rested Zelgadis, looking as if imprisoned in ice.  
But that seeming frozen, suspended state was an illusion, he was   
aware of the outside world, and of Lina. Xellos had found the best  
way to torment him; keeping him from killing himself then turning  
him human and making him immortal, like the Nightmare Magics had made  
Lina, only to confine him to this crystal prison.  
  
0/~ And forever wonder why you had   
0/~ To break free   
  
Three years ago he had saved up just enough energy to send a solid   
projection of himself to let Lina know he didn't blame her. How could  
he ever blame her, he loved her with all that he was and would ever  
be. He hated the fact he could see her hurting so, but greatful for   
the fact he could visit her in his dreams.  
  
0/~ Even though you're not my lover   
0/~ Even though you're not my friend   
  
What was he to her anyways? A lover? A friend? Both? Something else?  
Oh if he could only be there beside her to stop her pain, because he  
knew what she was to him. Beloved. He didn't want to see her in such  
pain. Damn that Xellos for doing this to her, to him. The slightest   
hint of a tear could be seen coming from his eye through his crystal  
prison.  
  
0/~ I would give my all   
0/~ To have you here   
0/~ Just to hold you once again   
  
Maybe there was a way... Lina was a powerful sorceress, she minght be  
able to break the spell that bound him here! How to lead her here   
though... ah ha! A dream. When he felt her drift off into sleep he   
entered her dreams... a tresure hunt, like old times with a map to  
show her where he was.  
  
0/~ It's so hard   
0/~ To believe   
0/~ I don't have you right beside me   
  
Lina smiled in her sleep, she was dreaming of him again. They were off  
after some mysterious lead to make him human again, just like old   
times. She awoke with a start suddenly, and an intense need to find   
the place in her dreams. She couldn't help but wish it was a sign and  
left before even eating to start searching. She left right in the   
morning, not even waiting to eat. She had to find that place she'd   
dreampt of, it was a need as strong as any instinct.  
  
0/~ As I long to touch you   
0/~ But you're out of my reach  
  
Once she thought she was close, and almost gave up when it turned to   
be a wrong lead, but then she dreamed again, and saw Zel, urging her  
ever onward. "Once I find that place I'll be with him..." she muttered  
without even realizing it.  
  
0/~ And my heart doesn't feel   
0/~ It's so very cold inside me   
  
"Don't give up Lina!" he thought, wanting to yell it. "Never doubt I   
am alive. We will get to be together!"  
  
"Now, now, Zel," Xellos shook his finger at the emprisoned young man  
with an evil smirk. "It seems you've gone and messed up my plans."   
He opened his eyes to glare at him momentarily before shutting them  
again. "On the other hand this could turn out... interesting..." He  
Smiled as he felt Zel's anger at him and at the fact he couldn't  
punch him.  
  
0/~ Just a shadow of someone that I used to be   
  
Zel tried to shut his eyes so that he couldn't see the Mazoku, but his  
crystal prison kept them open. "Damn Mazoku! If I ever get out of here  
you're DEAD!" he thought at Xellos before finaly managing to calm   
down a little. Think about Lina, not him, yes, think about Lina... his   
mental eyes and conciousness drifted.  
  
0/~ Even though you're not my lover   
0/~ Even though you're not my friend   
  
Lina followed another lead about a cave of crystals, when she first   
glimpsed the mountain range her heart soared. This had to be it! It  
looked right. "Zel, don't worry, I'm coming!" she whispered excitedly.  
She wanted to run there right then, but the sun was already beginning   
to set. She sighed and headed towards the town.  
  
0/~ I would give my all   
0/~ To have you here   
0/~ Just to hold you once again   
  
Zel smiled inside. She' finaly found the right mountains where the   
caves he was imprisoned in were. Soon, just maybe, he'd be free, and,  
more importantly, with Lina again. Even his crystaline prison could   
not stop the slight smile on his face from forming, hope making him   
feel alive for the first time since he was imprisoned.  
  
0/~ You were the only one (only one)   
0/~ That I allowed inside my heart   
  
Lina smiled in her sleep, soon now she'd be near him, for the first   
time in years. Zel came to her in her dreams, he seemed more real,   
probably because she was so close to where he was. "Hello Lina," he  
smiled at her, caressing her face before kissing her. She kissed him  
back passionately.  
  
"Zel," she whispered after the kiss. "I miss you so much." She nuzzled  
Zel's chest as she clung to him.  
  
"I know Lina," he whispered wraping his arms around her protectively.  
"But we'll be together soon, I promise," he kissed her head  
  
0/~ Now I'm just holding on   
0/~ To something so far gone   
0/~ Where did I go wrong   
  
Lina began leaving a trail of kisses along his neck as she went back to  
kiss his mouth. Zel sighed and kissed her ear before she was ready to  
kiss his mouth again. Then their mouths met, their tounges exploring  
the others mouth in a deep kiss. Lina pulled away from it for a second  
to smile at him slyly, bringing her hand down his side then making  
a move that made Zel's mouth open wide and a blush form before he   
kissed her once more.  
  
0/~ Even though you're not my lover   
0/~ And even though you're not my friend   
  
In the morning she woke with a huge smile. That dream was a good one,  
even if it was still only a dream. She headed towards the mountains  
with a purposful stride and a determined look on her face. Soon maybe  
that dream could be reality. She smiled at the thought. No matter what  
or who stood in her way she would be with him.  
  
0/~ I would give my all   
0/~ To have you here  
  
Zel sighed mentaly in his frozen prison, his slight smile still   
showing and even looking like it could get a little bigger. Soon, very  
soon. Today maybe, he'd be with Lina, be with her to comfort her.  
"You'll never be alone again, my love,"  
  
0/~ Just to hold you once again   
0/~ Just to hold you once again   
  
Xellos glared as he watched Lina heading towards Zel's prison, reading  
in her movements that she wasn't going to let anyone stand in her way.  
"Oh well, this could still be interesting. The pain of killing one of  
them in front of the other right after he's freed will be fun!" he   
grined evily...  
  



	4. Unchained Hearts

the lyrics are from "Angel" by Expose`  
  
  
0/~ My yearning goes on  
0/~ over looking demons  
0/~ from the fire escape I am watching  
  
Lina stepped inside the caves, a look of awe on her face at the huge  
crystal formations inside it. It was almost as bright as outside, even  
as she went deeper in, the pure crystal refracting the light into   
almost every corner. She couldn't help but stare at every great   
crystal pillar as she looked for Zelgadis. From one of the few   
shadowy corners Xellos watched her, his usual smile on his face. He  
wondered just when she would find Zelgadis.  
  
0/~ A shot in the dark  
0/~ A man walking by  
0/~ for a moment its you  
  
Suddenly her eyes saw something, a movement in a shadow. She froze and  
looked around to see if there was anyone here. She sighed deciding it   
must have been her imagination. The she saw a thicker crystaline   
pillar, and something - no, someBODY - was inside it. She recognised   
the face from three years ago at the cemetary. It was Zel, and he was  
human. She ran over to him, he hands and body pressed against his  
crystal prison. What could have done this though?  
  
0/~ On and on  
0/~ I can't let you go   
0/~ till I know where you've gone  
  
"Zel, I'm here!" she yelled then felt a hin of something from Zel, it  
seemed like he was smiling in her head, then there was a flash of anger  
and fear. She spun around to see Xellos behind her. "You did this!"   
she growled, glaring at the trickster priest. "Let him go or I'll  
Dragon Slave you into the next century!"  
  
"Temper, temper. Threats won't do you any good," he grinned. She   
punched him. "Violence won't do you any good either."  
  
0/~ (you are an angel)  
0/~ I believe in the sway of the summer nights  
0/~ (oooooh angel...)  
  
Zel, she had to find a way to get Zel out. She grabbed him and got him  
in a headlock "Either you tell me how to get him out or you're dead!"   
she growled.  
  
"Fine... you'll need this," he pulled out the Sword of Light. "You must  
break the crystal. Oh, but doing so minght also kill him," he grinned  
evily. "And even at that you'll need to get it from me."  
  
0/~ I still live to breath your breath of life  
0/~ I believe in destiny deep in the angel inside  
0/~ I still believe in the sway of the summer nights  
  
She glared at him and threw several fireballs at him, which he dodged   
easily. "Now, now. Having fun yet Lina?" he jeered before sending   
a few fireballs back at her. She just managed to dodge them and glared  
at him in a way that if looks could kill he'd be a million years dead.  
  
"Give. It. To. Me." she managed to snarl.  
  
"No," he laughed and she lost it... she rushed him with a geral snarl  
and started to cast a Laguna Blade. He dropped the sword tried to call   
up a shield that could withstand her attack, but in his haste he   
forgot she could back it with Nightmare magics, it wasn't strong   
enough. With a feral grin on her face she picked up the sword and went   
back in.  
  
0/~ the smell of your hair  
0/~ the way that we danced  
0/~ My hands in your black leather jacket  
  
She walked back up to the large pillar and looked right into Zel's   
eyes. "I don't know what to do," she whispered as tears began to fall.  
"He said freeing you could kill you. He could have been lying... but   
if he was... wasn't..." She inclined her head against the crystal as a  
comforting wave of emotion flowed through her.  
  
0/~ wherever you are  
0/~ what was it I missed  
0/~ I was lost in your kiss  
  
Zel concentrated, maybe he could make her hear him. "Lina, try it. You  
must. I couldn't stand being stuck here forever and that is the only  
way," he thought to her. She looked back up at him and nodded, she had  
heard him. She closed her eyes and he mentaly reached out to her, it  
was like the dreams, he suddenly stood beside her in a featureless   
landscape. "Don't cry Lina," he whispered as he held her comfortingly.  
  
0/~ On and on  
0/~ I can't let you go   
0/~ till I know where you've gone  
  
"Zel," she sobbed. "I don't know if I could live with myself if I   
killed you." He kissed her face.  
  
"And do you think I could live seeing you in pain?" He tilted her chin  
up and kissed her passionately, knowing this could be their last moment  
together. He felt her kiss back and lean against him, for a moment it  
was almost as if they'd become one, then he pulled away.  
  
0/~ (you are an angel)  
0/~ I believe in the sway of the summer nights  
0/~ (oooooh angel...)  
  
"Its time to free me Lina," he said. "I know you won't try to hurt me,  
and if by some chance I do die know you have freed me, and you needn't  
feel any guilt, beloved." There was a hint of sorrow in his voice as  
he spoke, Lina cought it as she looked into his eyes and nodded.  
  
"I'll try..." her eyes clouded with tears and then she was back at the  
crystal pillar Zel was frozen in. "I'll free you..."  
  
0/~ I still live to breath your breath of life  
0/~ I believe in destiny deep in the angel inside  
0/~ I still believe in the sway of the summer nights  
  
"Light Come Forth!" she yelled as she held the blade poised to strike.  
She silently prayed to whatever gods would listen that he would make it  
out alive then struck the sword against the crystal prison.  
  
Zelgadis felt air rush into his lungs and a thrill of release as it   
broke and freed him. He fell to his knees simply reveling in his   
freedom.  
  
0/~ When flesh and blood cries  
  
Then suddenly he screamed as one of the crystal stalactites broke free  
right over Lina's head. The caves were collapsing!  
  
0/~ On and on  
0/~ I can't let you go   
0/~ till I know where you've gone  
  
He jumped to push Lina out of the way getting her out of the way   
sucessfully but that brought him partialy in the way of the stalactite.  
It pierced his calf, for a moment he wished he was still a chimera so   
that it it couldn't have hurt him, but as he felt Lina against him as  
she helped him stand that wish vanished. He smiled at her for a moment,  
"We better hurry, this place is going to collapse soon!"  
  
0/~ (you are an angel)  
0/~ I believe in the sway of the summer nights  
0/~ (oooooh angel...)  
  
The two hurried out, shielding their faces from the falling crystaline  
shards as they ran. Zel winced at the pain in his leg with every step,  
but feeling Lina near him kept him going. Suddenly several large   
stalactites fell in front of them as they neared the exit, Lina   
instictively fireballed the crystals only to have them bounce back   
towards them. The quickly ducked, just mamaging to avoid them. They ran   
closer to the crystal blocking their path and realized they'd have to   
climb over.  
  
0/~ I still live to breath your breath of life  
0/~ I believe in destiny deep in the angel inside  
0/~ I still believe in the sway of the summer nights  
  
She pulled him up to the top of one of the lower ones with a flat part,  
then moved up as fast as she could to repeat that with the next one up.  
Soon they were over and jumped out of the cave. They lay down gasping  
for air for a few moments before they realized just how they had   
landed - that Zel was lying atop Lina. At the same moment they blushed,  
then they kissed...  
  
0/~ oooh in the sway of the summer nights  
0/~ Angel in the sway of the summer nights  
0/~ oooh in the sway of the summer nights  
  
/a few weeks later/  
  
Lina and Zel walked into an inn, he had one arm wrapped around her.   
"You did send someone to reserve that table for us?" he asked the   
innkeeper, referring to the reservations he had sent ahead for a week   
ago. He smiled and kissed Lina.  
  
"Yes, a table for two is reserved for Mr. and Mrs. Greywords."  
  



End file.
